


Mirror

by Laika_the_wife, Tuii



Series: Reflections [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, POV Isak Valtersen, Twisted, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Even nodded. Isak had the feeling that if he hadn’t paid for this Even would’ve shut off the connection. But then Isak saw Even smirk. He knew that face. It meant trouble. And he was so happy to see it.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Laika, Tuii's wife. This was a tough one to write, I hope it's not too messy.
> 
> PS. For more insight on what's going on inside Even's head, do check out Tuii's new series Polarity. It's not this Even in particular, but the pain is the same.

The next day Isak laid on his stomach on the bed. He was playing with his phone, flipping through image after image of pretty guys in various positions. They all had near identical expressions, this odd come hither -look that existed only in the realm of pornography. Some of them were strikingly beautiful, some rather plain, but most importantly, none of them was Even. Isak hadn’t recognised the apartment behind Even last night, he didn’t know if he even lived in Oslo anymore, so his search was wide and desperate to begin with. But somewhere he’d be, advertising himself and his services with his image, and Isak was determined to find him.

He could’ve asked Tom where he found the cam boy. But it was still a bit weird between them. Or Isak was again exaggerating and reading into things. Tom had been his normal loving self that morning, but still Isak somehow sensed that something was off. Tom had kissed him good morning, but it had been just slightly less enthusiastic. He had made Isak breakfast, but he hadn’t hummed while he was cooking it. And when he had left he hadn’t texted Isak from the sidewalk. That wasn’t a daily thing, but this day the message’s absence had felt significant.

Isak groaned when he turned on his side. His ass was still sore after last night. He relished that pain. It made it easier for him to breathe, to exist. He paid for his sins with his discomfort. Maybe if he asked nicely Tom would spank him tonight, Isak thought briefly as he saw an ad for a cam slave. The idea of Tom bending him over his knee and letting him have it was scary, comforting and exciting all in one. Isak tucked that thought away, saving it for later. Now he must focus on his mission.

At noon he had to take a break, because his phone was overheating. Isak put it on the floor and sighed. No sign of Even anywhere. If Tom only hadn’t taken the laptop to work with him he’d found the site already.

“Wait a minute”, Isak said out loud, as the epiphany struck him. He grabbed his poor phone again and lo and behold, traces of Tom’s account were still in its memory. Tom had given Isak his old phone, since his previous one was years older. Isak opened the bookmark folder. Tom had told him that he used to do this kind of stuff earlier, so maybe..yes.

There were three different sites of webcam stuff. One site with exclusive membership content only, for a rather steep payment. Isak tried to log in but that info was gone. The other site was focusing on shemales and ladyboys. Isak looked around out of curiosity but that wasn’t apparently his thing. He held his breath as he opened the third bookmark.

There were only a couple of pictures. The site looked cheap and shady and nasty, but it did offer pay-per-view. Isak didn’t see Even’s image anywhere. He tapped on a link that said BOYS BOYS BOYS. There were no names or pictures, but short characteristics and lists of things they would do on camera. Some lists were short, like “stripping, jacking off” or “cybersex”, but one description stood out. It said simply “anything goes, scars cost extra”.

“Found you”, Isak whispered to his screen. He tapped on that slot and then selected that he’d like a private session. The schedule was packed full. For two days straight. He was popular, and Isak didn’t wonder why. The beautiful boy ready for anything. The second his eyes caught an opening Isak tapped it, furiously, and before he had thought things through or even checked the time he had booked and paid for in advance a private hour with the site’s hottest item.

“Fuck”, Isak hissed when he finally had time to check when the session was. Saturday, at three in the afternoon. Where the fuck would he put Tom?

 

Isak groaned at the bottom of the couch, wrapped tightly into a blanket.

“Turn the lights off when you leave, please?”

Tom came to him, worried. He crouched by Isak and stroked his cheek.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I could take care of you.”

Isak smiled and kissed the inside of Tom’s wrist.

“It’s okay. As soon as the pills start kicking I’ll fall asleep. It’s just a headache, I’m not dying or anything.”

Tom opened his mouth to protest but Isak pressed his finger on his lips.

“Besides, Eskild has been raving about that movie since he saw the trailers, and now you have a ticket nobody’s using, and you will take your friend to the movies. No buts.”

Tom smiled against his finger and gave it a little kiss.

“Very well, my dearest. I’ll keep my phone on vibrate, call me if you need anything.”

“Yes, yes, yes. Now go before you’re late. Eskild needs to pee like three times before the show.”

When Tom’s chuckling vanished behind the apartment’s closing door Isak listened to the silence. He held his breath, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was fifteen to three.

After five minutes Isak was sure that Tom wouldn’t return. He threw the blanket away and rushed to get the laptop with him to the bedroom. He flipped the lid up and opened the cam site. He entered the access code from his phone and the window with the counter popped open. Isak shivered with anticipation. These days had been torture. He had been snappy and absent minded with Tom, and when he had suggested last night that they could go on a date, see a movie and grab a bite to eat somewhere, Tom had agreed, relieved. Too bad Isak had woken up with such a horrible headache.

Of course he felt bad about lying to his boyfriend. He did love Tom, and he did know he wasn’t good enough for him on a good day, let alone when pulling a stunt like this. But he had to find out. He needed to see. And Tom would never understand, no matter how well Isak would’ve explained. He’d try to understand, and he’d probably at least pretend to accept this, but he wouldn’t really get it. He couldn’t.

Isak gasped when the counter reached zero and Even appeared. He had found him.

“Hello, sweetie”, Even greeted. He was only in his underwear again, and Isak could see some red marks on his chest and sides. They wouldn’t leave scars, but they looked sore. “Oh, no camera? Are you shy?”

Isak bit his lip. Then he typed.

‘How did you get those marks?’

Even smiled and shook his head, dismissively. “Oh, they’re nothing. You don’t need to worry about them, honey. Instead, tell me how can I please you today.”

Isak stared at him. He wanted to tell him a million things. Ask him a million questions. He wanted to say he was sorry, but. Or just sorry.

‘What’s your name?’

“Whatever you want it to be”, Even replied, through his everlasting smile.

Isak clenched his fists. All he wanted to say was Vivian but he could not. Even would’ve known.

‘Can’t you just tell me?’

“Oh, honey. It’s just a name. It doesn’t matter.”

Isak saw a short, fleeting flash of fear in Even’s eyes. He was afraid to tell his name, because he had no idea who was here, behind this screen. He was simply taking care of his safety, and that felt good to Isak. At least there was some sense left in Even.

‘Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy this?’

Even licked his lips in the way he always did when he was about to lie.

“I’ve always loved attention. And this pays the bills and buys me nice pretty things. Plus..you really turn me on, hun.”

Even ran his fingers down his chest towards his groin. Isak couldn’t help but follow them with his eyes. God he was sexy.

‘You don’t even know who I am.’

Even looked straight into the camera. His eyes were so fucking blue.

“You are someone I want to pleasure, so bad. Please tell me what you’d like me to do.”

Isak took a moment to think.

‘In your profile it said that anything goes. Did you really mean it?’

“Yes. I’m ready to do anything you want me to. I’m all yours.”

‘I want you to tell me what to do.’

Isak had forgotten how adorable Even looked when he was totally confused and tried to hide it, badly.

“What?”

‘I want YOU to tell ME what to do. Please.’

“But..I can’t see you. How will I know that you obey me?”

‘You will have to take my word for it.’

Even frowned.

“Are you making fun of me?”

Isak sighed. Even was being difficult, as if this wasn’t hard enough for him already.

‘Would it matter? Anything goes.’

Even took a second to think about it. Then he smiled again, that perfect slutty smile.

“Anything goes. Your wish is my command. This is just very..unusual. It’s my first time, you could say.”

‘Tell me to do things you’re told to do by other men. Please.’ Isak sighed again. Who is polite to a cam whore? But this wasn’t like that. This was a different game, and it had its own set of rules.

“Are you naked?”

Isak took off all his clothes. The cool air in the bedroom turned his skin into goosebumps.

‘Yes.’

“Do you want me to be turned on by this?” Even asked, as if being turned on was something he could do by will. Maybe he could. He must’ve had a lot of practice.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ This wasn’t about Even. This was about Isak and what he had done. He didn’t feel turned on himself either, more like calm anticipation. He just wanted to know.

“Okay then.” Even looked into the camera, directly into it, he didn’t need to see himself now. Isak looked into his eyes and for the first time in forever he felt secure. He wouldn’t screw this up, he just knew it.

“First tell me why are you doing this.”

Isak groaned. Fucking Even.

‘I want to know how it feels.’

“It’s not the same without the camera.”

‘NO.’

Even nodded. Isak had the feeling that if he hadn’t paid for this Even would’ve shut off the connection. But then Isak saw Even smirk. He knew that face. It meant trouble. And he was so happy to see it.

“Slap yourself in the face”, he said, still smirking. He didn’t think his customer would do it. He expected protesting, Isak was sure of that. He yelped as the pain stung his cheek when he hit it, hard.

‘I did it.’

Even raised his eyebrow. Isak smirked.

“How does it feel?”

‘It burns.’

‘I like it.’

‘More.’

Even told him to hit the other side, harder. Isak obeyed. Tears stung his eyes as the pain flung deep inside him, like directly into his brain. He was panting.

‘More.’

Even made Isak hit himself everywhere. He did it without hesitation. Chest, slap. Thighs, slap slap. He even found a ruler and whacked the soles of his feet, crying out in pain. It was amazing. It was so much better than just sitting in the bathroom plucking your leg hair off with tweezers. This time his pain had a witness.

“I saved the best for last.” Even smiled at the camera. “I want you to take the ruler and give your dick a good smack.”

Isak gasped. He still wasn’t hard, but when Even mentioned his dick it kind of twitched, like coming out of a slumber. He licked his lips slowly.

‘Howmuch wil it hurt?’ Isak typed, hands shaking.

“You’ll find out soon. I’m waiting.”

Isak held his breath and squeezed the ruler. He was scared. He was so scared, but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hit himself in the stomach.

“Fuck!” Isak hissed and opened his eyes again. He had to watch. To aim. Even was waiting patiently, playing with his hair, still smiling.

Isak cradled his penis on his palm. He knew he did not want to get hit in the balls. Dick..he had no idea. He was about to find out. He raised the ruler, with calm determination, and hit. Hard.

‘I did it.’

Even grinned.

“How was it?”

‘Way, way less bad than I imagined. You tricked me.”

Even chuckled. He was playing with him. It felt good and humiliating at the same time.

“Sorry about that sweetie. How are you doing?”

‘I’m sore all over. And my palms sting like crazy.’

“Sore all over.” Even repeated and nodded. Isak swallowed.

‘Every day?’

“You get used to it.”

‘How did you get into this?’ Isak really wanted to know why. But often the why was hidden in the how.

Even seemed more relaxed now. Isak had proved himself worthy.

“As I said, I like attention. And cameras. It just makes sense.”

‘You’re the only one who does anything they’re asked.’

Nobody else would’ve seen it, but Isak knew where to look. There it was, for a fraction of a second, Even was in pain.

For a fraction of a second Isak was glad to see it.

Then Even smiled again. He looked amazing. Isak’s chest fucking ached.

“Do you want more?”

‘Yes. Please.’

“Are you hard?”

‘No.’

“Do something about that. Do you need visual aid?”

Isak shivered. Even was so beautiful to look at.

‘No. Just time.’

Even smiled, and this time there was something real about his smile. It poured into Isak like something warm and comforting.

“I’ll wait. We have still time.”

Isak glanced at the counter. His time with Even was running out, not quite yet but still too rapidly. But he couldn’t mourn that now, he had something to do.

He stroked his flesh, teasingly, staring at Even’s naked torso. At his lips. He avoided Even’s eyes at all costs, and in a minute or so he had gotten himself hard.

‘I’m hard.’

“Good”, Even said. He leaned a bit closer, intently. “Now I want you to come without touching your dick.”

Isak shivered again. He was so naughty. Even asked for such nasty things and he wanted to do them so fucking much.

‘I’ll try.’

Even leaned back again, looking at Isak on the screen. He was smirking again, and probably grateful for the break. It felt like Even was keeping an eye on Isak, to make sure he did as he was told.

Isak reached for the lube and lubed his fingers carefully. He struggled to find a good position at first, he needed to reach himself and see Even and keep his balance, but finally he found it. On his knees, sideways to the screen, his ear resting against a pillow and his legs spread. Isak moaned silently as he pushed his finger inside him, imagining that Even could hear him.

It was so fucking humiliating. Laying there, with Even watching him, his fingers inside him and trying to make himself come when it was difficult to even stay hard. Tears started running down Isak’s face and getting sucked into the pillowcase. He moved his fingers faster, harder, making an occasional whimper, biting his lip so hard it started bleeding. The counter ticked down without mercy, and with one minute left Isak knew he couldn’t do it.

‘I can’t come. I’m sorry.’ Isak typed with his clean hand.

There was a mean flash in Even’s smile. He was happy that Isak had failed.

“That’s not an option for me.”

Isak couldn’t see through his tears. He pressed his forehead against the mattress and barely heard the beep when the connection shut down under the sound of his heaving crying.


End file.
